The real Barney Stinson
by brico4899
Summary: When Robin is presented by surprise in the apartment of Barney she sees something that never are would have expected. Much anguish


**This fic is set in the Natural History chapter, just after Barney discovered that his uncle was in fact his father. I have prepared a kind of sequel that i will publish if this history is successful. I don't like to look like that I'm begging for comments but the two latest stories I wrote about How I Met Your Mother received more than 200 visits and not a single comment and that lowers very much my morale.**

_"I'm fine"_

With those words Barney had dismissed to Robin before catching a taxi to go to his apartment while the rest of the group went to the McLarens to finish the night with a few drinks.

However, while she finished her beer, Robin could not be removed from her head the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She couldn't avoid it, she was concerned about Barney because she had seen the pain in his eyes when he discovered that his uncle Jerry was in fact his father and she knew that, despite his childish behavior and his effort to prove to everyone that he was awesome, there was a lot more in Barney of what he was allowed to show to others, something that passed completely unnoticed for Ted, Lily and Marshall but that she had learned to see in the few months that they had been a couple.

Realizing that she could not be calm up to verifying that Barney was well, Robin said goodbye to the others and caught a taxi to the apartment of Barney.

However, just when she was in front of his door, Robin doubted _For the love of God, what the hell am I doing? I cannot introduce myself in his home at two o'clock in the morning only to ask how he's feeling. In addition he probably want to be alone right now._

Just when she had decided to turn around and return to her apartment, realized that the door was slightly open. For the second time in few seconds Robin hesitated. Barney lived in a building with very good security so it could not be a thief, in fact, the more likely that it would have brought a girl at home and he was so distracted kissing her that forgot to close the door . Right, no doubt had to be that. But now that she had seen that the door was open not could go no more. She had to enter. By very disgusting that outside what might be found within. With a sigh, Robin grabbed the door knob and opened it.

But she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The apartment was completely in ruined. The floor was full of broken glass and the remains of what appeared to be that Chinese porcelain vase that Barney always presumed, the curtains were all torn, and the chairs were destroyed, as if someone had thrown them furiously against the ground. Even the stormtrooper armor was pulled along the ground in any way.

With a trembling hand Robin lit lights in order to see better the room and as soon as he did it, she clamped a hand over her mouth drowning a groan.

"Oh my God. Barney!" Said Robin as she ran toward him.

Barney was sitting on the floor, with its back leaning on the kitchen table and a bottle of whisky in his hand. Still wore the tuxedo that had put to go to the museum but had removed the bow tie and shoes and wore the shirt there up to the elbows and also had several cuts on his arms and feet, probably because of the crystals he had on the floor.

"What happened here Barney? How do you you have made these cuts?" Asked Robin although she already knew the answer.

Anyway Barney wasn't listening to her, actually not even seemed to have noticed from his presence, he had a look loss and not paying attention to anything around him. After fixing better Robin could see that he had red eyes and remnants of dried tears on their cheeks.

With great care not to harm him, Robin carried Barney until the sofa, that seemed to be the only thing that remained intact in the room, and sat him there while studying his wounds.

"You've been lucky, are only superficial scratches. Agree... hum I will pick up a broom and I will try to clean all this mess. You attempt to not break anything more, okay?" Said Robin trying to make joke but Barney remained without listening.

When she is headed to the the cleaning room to find a broom Robin heard a she gasped from behind her and to turn around, she saw that Barney had been the hands to the face and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Barney please look at me, I can not help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" Beg Robin

Barney looked up and Robin felt as the soul fell to the feet to see the expression of pain and suffering in the face of her friend.

"He know that I exist" Said Barney without stop crying. Robin looked him without understanding that he was referring.

"The father of James didn't know that he had a son, that's why he never searched for him but my father if know that I exist and in all these years hasn't done anything to get in contact with me" Explained Barney before starting to cry again.

Robin couldn't believe what she had just seen, Barney Stinson, the man who was always able to get you a smile even on their worst days, the man who always found a way of encouraging his friends by badly that they were things, was broken.

While she hugged Barney and let him cry against her chest Robin is swear if same that never would be allowed to forget what she had seen this evening. She was sure she was the only person who had seen it and such time she never would see it again but now she knew the truth.

She had seen the real Barney Stinson.


End file.
